ISPC22
The Princess' Song! Cure Rhapsody Appears! (姫の歌！キュアラプソディが表示されます！''Hime no uta! Kyua Rapusodi ga hyōji sa remasu!) is the twenty-second episode of ''Idol Star Pretty Cure♪ and the 655th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Major Events * Moira reappears and reveals herself as the princess of La Musique. * Moira transforms into Cure Rhapsody and performs Rhapsody Baroque. * Let's Sing! Idol Star Pretty Cure♪ Etude and Idol no Melody ~Thank You~ are used as the new OP and ED respectively. * Along with the new OP and ED change, there is also a change of eyecatch to include Moira. Synopsis The episode begins with the Cures, Asami and Nagisa in the cafeteria. Kiyomi yawns and said that she had a nice day of sleeping yesterday, and Utau agreed. Kotone said that the main thing to worry about was both Moira and the princess, as they are both missing. Asami asks if Nagisa knows where the princess was, but Nagisa said that Tsubasa wouldn't tell her and Eiji. Hitomi said that she was more worried about Moira than the princess, and Kiyomi agreed, then quickly asked if it was okay to put Moira before the princess. Nagisa shrugged and said that she didn't mind, and Utau said that she had no idea where to look for Moira. Kotone said that the best option would be to split up and look for her, as she and the princess are most likely in Hoshi Akari. The Cures, Asami and Nagisa put their hands in, and gave a cheer. Meanwhile, Lilith was sitting on her throne, and she kept remembering about the battle she had with the Cures. She mutters how close she came to being purified, and Eris appeared, and Lilith stood up from her throne. Eris said that if it weren't for her, Lilith would have been the princess instead of the sorceress. Lilith agreed, and asked where the Evil Tunes where. Eris explained that she sent them to look for the Top Designers and the princess, but since the Cures were always defeating the Namidas, she gave the Evil Tunes a power-up for the Namidas. Suddenly, Lilith collapsed, and Eris asked her what the matter was when she caught her. Lilith apologised, and said that she was just tired from the battle. Eris said that Lilith should leave things to her while she got some rest, and Lilith agreed as she disappeared. Eris then muttered that the Pretty Cures' power was getting stronger by the day, and it was only a matter of time before the princess appeared as the fifth Cure. Later, Utau and Hitomi were in Hoshi Akari, and Utau said her catchphrase, but then asked why they had to split up. Hitomi shrugged and said that she had no idea, but it was probably the best choice. Utau then asked if Hitomi was worried about Moira, but Hitomi only looked at her. Utau quickly apologised, and Hitomi smiled, and said that she was indeed worried. She went on to explain that she used to be in her own dorm as a first-year, and was often very lonely. But midway through the year, a beautiful new student showed up, and she was known as Kagamine Moira, who became Hitomi's roommate. At first, Moira was a very distant girl, and refused to talk to Hitomi at all, but Hitomi finally gathered the courage to talk to her, and ever since then, she and Moira have been best friends. Utau asked what Moira talked to her about, and Hitomi said that Moira had said that she came from a country destroyed because she couldn't protect it. Cadence said that Moira's story sounded strangely similar to the princess' story, as she too tried to protect La Musique. Just then, Cadence felt a presence, and the presence came from an inhabitant of La Musique. Utau realised that it could be the princess, and the two girls turned around - to find no one. Cadence said that she was sure that she felt the presence of La Musique, and Hitomi said that they should keep looking and so they did. At that same time, Kotone and Asami were walking in Hoshi Akari with Sonata, but just then, people came up to the two girls, and asked if they were Murasaki Kotone and Mizuno Asami, which they agreed to. The people all asked for the girls' autographs, and a nervous Asami asked Kotone what to do. Kotone said that although finding Moira was their top priority, idols should always listen to the needs of their fans. And so, the girls gave autographs to the people, and when they were gone, Asami noticed a gossip magazine, and read an article in it. She showed the article to Kotone and Sonata, and explained that the fans had noticed Moira's sudden disappearance. Kotone said that they had to find Moira quickly, but just then, Sonata felt a presence, and the girls turned around - to find no one. Asami said that she never doubts Sonata's words, and Sonata said that she was sure that she felt the strong presence of a Pretty Cure. Kotone realised that it could be the princess, and told Asami and Sonata to keep looking. Kiyomi and Nagisa were also walking in Hoshi Akari, and Kiyomi wondered how they were going to find Moira. Nagisa, in a determined voice, said that she felt as if the princess was nearby, leaving Kiyomi shocked. She then laughed, saying that Nagisa was, after all, a Top Designer from La Musique. But just then, they heard a voice saying that if Nagisa was a Top Designer, she should turn herself over to him. The two girls turned around, and to their shock, they saw Antaeus! Antaeus smiled evilly, and held up a bell, however, instead of it being silver like it usually was, it was pitch black! Antaeus said that Eris had given him and the other Evil Tunes a power-up for their Namidas, and then pointed to a young boy who was exiting a music shop. Antaeus then jingled the bell around, creating horrible music. The boy fell to his knees, covering his ears. He then fell unconscious, and turned into a Namida! Kiyomi then transformed, and told Nagisa to find the other Cures. When Nagisa was gone, Cure Operetta began fighting the Namida, but since it was a different type of Namida, she was having trouble defeating it. Just then, the other three Cures arrived, and together, the four Cures began fighting, but it was no use. The Cures were quickly defeated. Just then, Cadence and Sonata felt that same presence, and a voice told the Namida to leave the Cures alone. Nagisa, Cadence and Sonata looked around - to find Moira, alive and well! The Cures were relieved that she was okay, and Moira said that no one was allowed to hurt her comrades. To the Cures' shock, Moira announced that she was Princess Melody Destiny Moira of La Musique, and held out Star Cards and transformed into Cure Rhapsody! Cure Rhapsody began fighting the Namida, and her power seemed to match the Namida's. When the Namida was about to punch the other Cures, Cure Rhapsody flew in and created a flower shield, protecting the Cures. When she managed to overpower the Namida, she then performed "Rhapsody Baroque" to purify the Namida. Cure Rhapsody then caught the unconscious boy, and a furious Antaeus disappeared. A glow then appeared in front of the boy's chest, which materialised into a Special Dress, the Scarlet Butterfly Dress, which Cure Rhapsody explained was from the brand Lovely Blossom. Cure Serenade knelt down next to Cure Rhapsody and asked if she truly was the princess of La Musique. Cure Rhapsody smiled and said that it must be quite shocking, but she would do her best as a Cure. That night, Utau is writing in her diary, and she explained how surprising it was for "Moira-senpai" to be the princess of La Musique! That meant her younger sister, Seira, was actually Lilith! She wrote that Hitomi was equally shocked, but was mainly relieved that Moira was okay. She also said that Cure Rhapsody was incredible in the battle, and that Lovely Blossom seemed to be an elegant and sexy brand. She finishes the entry by saying that now that all five Cures are together, they could do anything, and would save La Musique from destruction. She then adds her autograph to the page of the diary. Characters Pretty Cure * Aihara Utau / Cure Harmony * Umino Hitomi / Cure Serenade * Amaterasu Kiyomi / Cure Operetta * Murasaki Kotone / Cure Concert * Kagamine Moira / Cure Rhapsody Mascots * Cadence * Sonata Villains * Antaeus * Lilith * Eris * Namida Secondary Characters * Mizuno Asami * Murakami Nagisa Trivia Gallery Category:Idol Star Pretty Cure♪ Category:Idol Star Pretty Cure♪ episodes Category:Episodes Category:HanasakiTsubomi997